Wartime
by puppet12
Summary: Tomoeda is seized by General Li, a known man for his achievements and brutality. But can a certain emerald eyed lady catch his attention and maybe, just maybe change his heart.
1. Chapter 1 A Celebration Gone Wrong

**Wartime**

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is purely mine. Enjoy! _

**Summary: **Tomoeda is seized by General Li, a known man for his achievements and brutality. But can a certain emerald eyed lady catch his attention and maybe, just maybe change his heart.

**Chapter 1: **A Celebration Gone wrong

Sakura Kinomoto went to bed early, tired from all the days event. She just received her degree in Education earlier that day. She was filled with hopes and dreams about her future as she close her eyes and drifted off to sleep…

11:30 downstairs at the Kinomoto household, Toya, Fujitaka, and Yukito are waiting for Tomoyo, Sonomi and surprisingly Misaki Amamiya. They are all going to throw a surprise birthday party for Sakura at the stroke of twelve midnight. It is as if the celebration earlier weren't enough for the two occasion. But the difference between the two is that Sakura's graduation party was celebrated mainly with her friends, and this is an intimate celebration with family.

At exactly 11:45, the door opened revealing the dashing Tomoyo and Misaki Amamiya. Sonomi wasn't able to make it after an emergency call from the office.

11:59 a minute before Sakura's birthday, the group went outside the door of Sakura's room and waited for 12 o'clock.

At the strike of midnight, the group went inside while singing happy birthday.

**Sakura's POV**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday Sakura"_

"Am I dreaming? Or am I really hearing a birthday song?" asked Sakura in a half asleep state.

She stirred, trying not to wake up because of tiredness. But curiosity got the best of her as the singing continue. As she slowly open her eyes, she sees a faint light coming from a candle. She slowly opened her eyes and tries to adjust her state of mind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

Everyone in the room greeted her which surprised her even more. In front of her is a strawberry cake with twenty-two candles. Her father, brother, Yukito, Tomoyo and great grandfather is also there. She feels so loved right now, seeing her family complete.

"Make a wish kaiju" teased Toya.

"I am not a kaiju oni-chan!" replied Sakura.

"Now now, it's not time to fight, make a wish and blow your candles Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo

"I wish that my family will stay this way, that we will all be together and we will live happy." Sakura wished silently before she blows the candles off.

"We will all be downstairs waiting for you. Get dress hon, we will be celebrating your birthday" said Fujitaka.

She was left alone with Tomoyo in her bedroom as the group went down stairs. Sakura went to the bathroom to take a short shower. When she got out a pretty short sleeved and ruffled knee length pink dress was waiting for her.

"Did you made this Moyo-chan?" she asked

"Of course that's my birthday present for you. I wouldn't want you to wear something old for this celebration. Besides I am a known fashion designer in Japan, and you have been my model since then so I know what to give you on your birthday" replied Tomoyo.

"Thank you very much, it's so beautiful" said Sakura.

"But not as beautiful as you. Get dressed now, don't keep us waiting for you downstairs" said Tomoyo as she leaves Sakura to get dressed.

**Normal POV: **Downstairs

Everyone was chatting amicably, even Fujitaka and Masaki was having a conversation. The bitter past between them was over now. They are remembering the times when Nadashiko was alive and both are happy to be a part of her life.

Everything went well, the food tastes great, and they enjoyed telling their favorite memory with Sakura.

As for presents she received a gift from each one from her family. From Toya and Yukito she received a new diary; her father gave her a necklace with locket that belongs to her mother before, inside was a picture of Nadashiko and on the other side was a picture of her, Toya and their father; and Masaki gave her a ring that also belongs to Nadashiko before. Everything was a treasure two gifts that belong to her mother and a diary to record her life events.

By 4 o'clock as the party begins to end, a loud explosion shook the city of Tomoeda, and thus the war preparations began.


	2. Chapter 2 War Preparations

**Wartime**

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is purely mine. Enjoy! _

**Summary: **Tomoeda is seized by General Li, a known man for his achievements and brutality. But can a certain emerald eyed lady catch his attention and maybe, just maybe change his heart.

**Chapter 1: **War Preparations

It seems that only a minute ago, everyone was having fun in her birthday, but at this moment, after an explosion shook the city of Tomoeda, the Kinomoto family as well as the other guests were in state of shock and panic.

"Dad, I'll go to the city to see what happened "said Toya.

"N-no oni-chan, please don't leave us. It's dangerous there" pleaded Sakura.

"Sakura, you know I can't just wait here, we need to know what is happening" said Toya to Sakura, hoping she will understand.

"Please oni-chan" said Sakura.

"I can't stay here, I have to go, but I'll come back as soon as I can" he said reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll go with him to ensure his safety" said Yukito.

"Come home immediately okay?" said Sakura, knowing that her pleas will not be heard.

"Father, I'll be going now" sad Toya to his father.

"Yes, go now my son. Be safe" said Fujitaka.

"Don't worry dad" he replied before going out with Yukito.

"Grandfather, I think you need some rest, it's not good for you to be stressed like this" said Tomoyo to Masaki Amamiya.

"Yes, I think you should rest a bit sir, there's a guest room where you can stay while we are waiting for the news" said Fujitaka.

"Do you think I can't handle myself? I have seen these years before" said Masaki Amamiya angrily.

"Grandfather please, rest for a bit, we are just concerned for you" said Sakura as she knelt by his side.

Misaki Amamiya couldn't argue when it is Sakura who is asking him for something. She really reminded him of his late grand daughter Nadashiko.

"Alright, I'll rest but give me the news as soon as Toya comes back" he said sternly.

"Come on grandfather, I will take you now to your room" said Sakura taking his hand.

Tomoyo and Fujitaka were left after Sakura led Masaki Amamiya to the guest room to rest. Tomoyo was waiting for this moment. Being a daughter of an influential family, she knows a lot of things that goes around the country.

"Uncle, I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a word that there is an impending war. I just heard it days before, but I'm not quite sure. Do you think it is a possibility?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know, but after what happened earlier today, that could be possible" replied Fujitaka.

"What would happen to us if that war is to happen?" asked Tomoyo dreadfully.

"That is what we're going to find out if it happens. War is an uncertain thing…" he replied.

Their short conversation was interrupted when a siren was heard. Sakura went downstairs immediately, leaving her resting grandfather in the room. Minutes later Toya and Yukito returned.

"Oni-chan, Yukito you're back!" said Sakura.

"What happened? Why are you back so soon? Did you ever reach the city?" asked Fujitaka

"No dad, we didn't. It seems like almost everyone wanted to go to the city to find out what happened. Then a group from the military came, gathered all the men who were going to the city and told us that our country is now in preparation for a war, and that they are in need of volunteers.." he replied.

"You didn't apply to be a volunteer oni-chan right?" asked Sakura her voice quivering, knees shaking while waiting for his answer that might make or break her heart.

Toya looked at Sakura then to his father who looked at him understandingly as if he knows already his answer.

"I did, kura" Toya answered.

With that Sakura fell down, crying.

"Why oni-chan? It is dangerous there, why will you leave me behind?" she asked.

"Kura," he said as he gathers her in his arms just like what he used to do when she is upset about something when they were little. "I couldn't bear not to do it. I have to serve our country, to protect it because it means protecting you" he said to her.

"But you could die there" she said

"That's not going to happen, don't worry about it" he said trying to reassure her.

"It is a possibility, don't try to reassure me oni-chan because I know how war works" she said bitterly.

"Please Sakura, try to understand your brother, it is his duty, our duty to protect the country, to protect you and others living in it." said her father trying to make her understand.

"Are you going too father? Are you going to leave me too in this war" she asked.

"Yes, not because I want to leave you, but because I want to secure your freedom and safety in this war" Fujitaka replied.

Sakura couldn't take what she was hearing. Her brother and father are going to volunteer in the war. Yukito, she knows he will also because wherever Toya is, he will be there also. Almost all of them are leaving, and with that thought she passed out.

Sakura woke up in her bed with Tomoyo asleep in a chair beside her.

"Moyo-chan?" she asked groggily, unsure if what happened earlier was true.

"Kura-chan" said Tomoyo as she stroked sakura's hand gently.

"Tell me Tomoyo, is true what happened earlier, or is just a part of my dream that you didn't know about?" Sakura asked.

Knowing that she couldn't hide the truth from her cousin and best friend she told her "yes".

Sakura couldn't believe it only yesterday, she graduated from the university; her future is just starting to unfold. Then she had her surprise birthday party, before the nightmare begins. With that she cried herself to sleep, as Tomoyo tried to comfort her.

The next day, Sakura woke up, knowing that there is really an impending war going to happen. She knows that she should be strong, that she should support her father and brother to their decisions. So she tried really tried to be herself as she went down the stairs where her family waits for her.

"Ohayou gozaimasen otou-san, oni-chan" she greeted them warmly as she sits in front of them to eat her breakfast. Fujitaka and Toya looked at her curiously.

"Don't worry otou-san, oni-chan, I understand now" she said as she smiled reassuringly at her father and brother.

The meal was done in silence. All of them were afraid of saying something that might ruin their meal. Sakura looked at her father and brother as if trying to memorize their face by heart.

In the afternoon, Sakura was left at home as Toya and Fujitaka went to the Military posts to enlist as voluntary soldiers. Sakura dug up their family photographs relishing their happy memories, thinking if after this war they could to their lives before.

When her father and brother returned with their uniforms and military assignments, Sakura smiled, feeling proud that they will be serving the country, but sad knowing that they will be separated from one another.

Toya is placed on the air forced unit of the war, while Fujitaka will be placed mainly on the city to defend it from invaders. Both of them as well as Yukito have three more days remaining before they report for duty.

That night as the three of them spend one of their last nights together, Fujitaka told Sakura his plans of sending her to the country side, to Misaki Amamiya's home to stay while they were in war. He told her that he spoke to Sonomi about it and she will also be sending Tomoyo there for safe keeping. Fujitaka told Sakura to pack some of her clothes for the trip and bring her most valuable possessions.

That night Sakura filled her travelling backpack some sets of sturdy clothes, took as many pictures of her family. Then she made her first diary entry.

_**Sakura's diary entry: April 02**_

_I should have started writing my entry yesterday, on the day of my birthday, but unexpected events happened that day. At first I thought that everything in my life is going to be okay, I graduated just the day before yesterday and my family surprised me at midnight for my birthday. It was such a happy celebration, I got significant gifts too, you, my diary was a gift from oni-chan and Yukito. Tomoyo gave me a lovely dress and dad as well as grandfather gave me an heirloom from my mother. A locket with our family picture and a ring. But as the celebration comes to an end, it seems my life took a strange turn when an explosion hit the city. And by the morning on my birthday, we are in an impending war._

_As of today, dad and oni-chan and Yukito all enlisted as soldiers for the war. Toya and Yukito are in the air force while dad will be in the city for defense. I am so proud of them, yet scared for them at the same time. When they leave in three days time, I will also leave this house that I grew-up to live in the country with grandfather because they say that it will be safer for us (Tomoyo and me) to be there in the time being. My future is uncertain at this moment, but I hope everything will be okay in time._

_ Cherry blossoms_


	3. Chapter 3 To the Country Side

**** **Sorry for the delay, so busy this past few weeks. please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Wartime**

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is purely mine. Enjoy! _

**Summary: **Tomoeda is seized by General Li, a known man for his achievements and brutality. But can a certain emerald eyed lady catch his attention and maybe, just maybe change his heart.

**Chapter 3: **To The Countryside

Three days passed too quickly for Sakura, and now it is time to say goodbye to her father, brother and Yukito.

"Oni-chan, be careful. I'll miss being your kaiju." Sakura said to Toya while tears stream from her eyes.

"Kura, you'll always be my kaiju. But kaiju's don't cry. Don't worry I'll be careful. Be safe okay?" he told her as he hold her in his arms.

Sakura sobbed freely in his brother's arms. It has been her haven whenever she feels bad.

"Tell Yukito to be careful too okay. Come back to me safely. I'll wait for both of you" she whispered

"Otou-san, please be careful. I'll wait for you at grandfather's house. I love you otou-san" she said as she hugged her father.

She watched them ride the military truck which will send them to their respective camps. Sakura went inside their house feeling all alone as she stared at their living room, where their furnitures are all covered with white cloth.

"I'll miss them so much" she said as she sank to the floor crying.

Hours passed, Sakura was awakened by the sound of the doorbell. She picked up her backpack placed it near the door before she opened the door.

"Sakura are you ready?" it was Tomoyo.

"Yes, I'll just get my bag" she replied. Sakura took her bag and went to the door. She glanced for the last time at the living room before locking their house.

"Moyo-chan is that your car?" she asked, her voice filled with disbelief as she look at an old Toyota car. It was a far cry from her Porsche car.

"Of course not silly. Mother wants us to use this car for awhile. It would be easy for us to blend in with the people who are trying to escape the city" Tomoyo replied.

"Ahh…" that's all Sakura could say.

"Get in, we have to reach our first stop before it's late" said Tomoyo.

Sakura got in and they drove away in silence. They cannot find the words to say. Both of them full of grief to leave their family behind.

There was a traffic jam in the high way, the cars were almost not moving to their spots. It seems that almost everyone from the city had the same idea to leave for the country side.

Hours passed yet the car didn't move that far from where it should be. Darkness was almost visible in the sky. Sakura and Tomoyo were both tired from spending too long in the highway with so much traffic. It was a good thing they have packed some food to last them up to three days in case there is a problem.

"Moyo-chan how much longer do you think we will be staying in the highway?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but it is much better to stay here with many people trapped with us, than to walk. We don't know what we will encounter when we walk from here to grandfather's house" Tomoyo answered.

The night came and almost everyone had the same idea to spend the night inside their cars. There was a rumor that thieves were loitering in the highway victimizing the people who were stuck in traffic, so Tomoyo made sure that all the doors were locked and their valuables were kept near them. Sakura and Tomoyo slept uncomfortably that night, but it was a good thing they have each other.

They were awakened by a tapped on their windows. Two soldiers with a different uniform from the soldiers of Tomoeda.

"Miss we both need you to step out of the car and come with us" said one of the soldiers.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked around in fear, almost all of the people were being taken somewhere. They both know that it is best to go with that people than to resist the soldiers, they don't know what the consequences will be.

They took their backpack with them as the soldiers escort them. Sakura and Tomoyo walked holding each other's hands, afraid to let go of each other. The soldiers took them to the other side of the highway. There were two lines leading to two different trucks, one line for the women and children, and one line for men. The soldiers pushed them to the lines of the women.

"They were separating us! My son, they have him, he is only 14!" wailed one woman from the line.

A child barely 5 years old was pushed next to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Daddy!" she cried.

Her father tried to go to her but the soldiers pushed him back to the line. "Please let me go to my daughter, I'm the only one she got" he pleaded.

"No," said one soldier, "Stay on the line. Your daughter will go to where she belongs."

"Please, let me talk to her a bit, she needs me" he pleaded. One soldier took pity and took the man to his daughter. "I'm giving you 5 minutes then no more" he said.

"Thank you" the man replied. He immediately went to his daughter and gathered her in his arms. "I love you so much Kumiko, don't forget that. But daddy has to go for awhile, don't worry, I will return as soon as I can." He said.

"Let me come with you daddy, I will be a good girl, I promise." She cried.

"I can't take you with me this time darling. Stay with them, they will keep you safe" he said as his eyes look at Tomoyo and Sakura, pleading to take his child.

"Please take her, keep her safe for me, she is the only one I have" he said to them.

Sakura took pity of the father and the child, she knows how the man feels. "of course, we will take good care of her, right Tomy?"

"Yes, we will love her like our own little sister" Tomoyo promised.

"Kumiko, stay with them okay? Daddy will see you soon. I love you so much" he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too daddy" she said, "I'll be a good girl"

"That's my girl!" he said "I love you"

He gave a small bag containing Kumiko's belongings. "Thank you so much, I couldn't thank you enough for what you will do for my child. Please take care of her, I look for her as soon as I can." he said.

"Look for us in Tomoeda, near the academy after this war, we will wait for your return" said Sakura. "And don't worry we will take good care of her." She promised.

And with that the man was taken away by the soldiers.

Sakura took Kumiko's things with her, and held the little girl's hand, Tomoyo took the other one, as they ride one of the trucks that will lead them to a place unknown.


	4. Chapter 4 New World

**Wartime**

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is purely mine. Enjoy! _J

**Summary: **Tomoeda is seized by General Li, a known man for his achievements and brutality. But can a certain emerald eyed lady catch his attention and maybe, just maybe change his heart.

**Chapter 4: **New World

The ride was long and bumpy, many passengers in Sakura's trucks shows signs of tiredness and hunger, and their faces have the similar expression, sadness, fear and longing.

Sakura was tired but didn't want to sleep, she wanted to see where they are heading, trying to memorize the roads and landmarks. While busily doing so, she felt Kumiko stirred in her lap. The poor child had been crying for hours after boarding the truck with Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura held her the entire time knowing how it feels to lose someone very important. When the cries subsided, Tomoyo sang until Kumiko fell asleep. Tomoyo's song not only eases Kumiko's troubles, but almost everyone in the truck.

After almost twelve hours of travel the truck finally stopped in front of a small village in the Tomoeda province. The soldiers rushed the women and the children out of the truck and led them to a big tent where they were asked to register their name, where they came from and their profession.

Name: **Kinomoto, Sakura** City: **Tokyo**

Profession: **School Teacher**

Name: **Daidoji, Tomoyo ** City: **Tokyo**

Profession: Singer

Name: **Kinomoto, Kumiko ** City: **Tokyo**

Profession: Student

Sakura registered as a school teacher prior to her degree and training in college; as for Tomoyo she was just being humble, she doesn't want to register as a fashion designer, so her hobby in singing might be okay. Kumiko on the other hand took the surname of Kinomoto since Sakura and Tomoyo decided that it will be better to take her as one of their relatives to keep her with them. Since she can pass as a niece or a younger sister of Sakura, she will be known as Kumiko Kinomoto for awhile.

After signing the papers, the women and the children were led to different houses in the village where they will be staying. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kumiko were led to the house of an old woman. It was a small house, one bedroom downstairs and a small loft upstairs. The old woman was kind to tell them that the loft can be their space since it was unused for a very long time. While Kumiko was upstairs Sakura and Tomoyo decided to chat with the old woman. In their chat they learned that she is Kaito, Emi, she asked to be called as grandmother Emi. She has no family or relatives since her husband died a year ago. They had no child, just them. So she counted Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kumiko as blessings for a new family. Sakura hugged the old woman after hearing her story; it was really a blessing to be put under her roof.

Emi asked the girls to tidy up their space with the remaining time they have before dinner. She told them that she will cook for them, knowing what they have been through. Emi had some old futon and comforters kept in the loft, and she gave them the permission to use it. Somehow it was a comfortable space, even though it was a small loft, at least they are together, and Emi was kind to them.

Dinner was simple but it filled their hungry stomachs. Emi apologized for the lack of food on the table, telling them that they were guests, but Sakura and Tomoyo told her that it is enough and they were happy with what she served. KUmiko was silent during dinner, she was still shy to all of them, since she doesn't know them at all, so Sakura, Tomoyo and Emi told her about themselves, and about her new name. She was confused to why her name was changed but Sakura explained that it was important to keep her with them until her father comes. After dinner, Sakura told Emy to rest and that hey will just be the one to clean up, she told her that she was very thankful for everything.

As everyone around her sleeps, Sakura made her diary entry.

_**Sakura's diary entry: April 07**_

_It's been 5 days since I wrote, and many things had happened since then. As of now dad, Touya, and Yukito is somewhere fighting in this war. Tomoyo and I tried to escape Tokyo to go to grandfather in Tomoeda, but we got captured by the soldiers in the highway. Well we are in Tomoeda, but where? It is not in the place where grandfather lives, I don't know if it is a long way from here, but I do hope to see him soon. I hope he is okay, I know he will be worried if we didn't show up, but we can't do anything about it except pray for his health and safety._

_Tomoyo and I are staying with an old woman who is very kind to us. She gave us a part of her house to sleep in and we are comfortable in it. We know that we are lucky enough to be able to stay with her. We also had a new kid with us, she is Kumiko. She is a Kinomoto as of today because we need to keep her with us. Her father was taken away by the soldiers and we promised to keep her safe until they see each other again. I hope this war ends soon…_

_ Another day tomorrow, new challenges, new beginnings. I don't know what is in store, but we are lucky at this point. I hope that luck will be on our side. I do not ask for much, except for the safety of my love ones, our safety and that tomorrow will be brighter for all of us._

_ Cherryblossoms_

**PS**

i know it is short, but this is the bet that i can do to tell you where they are. Next chapter, Syaoran will make his first appearance in the story :) reviews please. thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Proposal

**Wartime**

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is purely mine. Enjoy! _J

**Summary: **Tomoeda is seized by General Li, a known man for his achievements and brutality. But can a certain emerald eyed lady catch his attention and maybe, just maybe change his heart.

**Chapter 5: **First Glimpse

The first week in their new life was a challenge, Sakura and Tomoyo who both lived a secured and happy life wasn't really accustomed to hard work and hard life. Sakura and Tomoyo were part of the planting and harvesting department. Every morning they woke up early to plant or harvest things that are needed for the day's food supply. Their work ends just before dusk, and the payment for their work for the day are two pieces of bread, some vegetables, and if they are lucky a piece of meat.

One morning a loud knock woke up the whole household. Emi opened the door, revealing two upper class soldiers.

"We are here to see Kinomoto, Sakura" they said.

"Come in" Emi replied. The soldiers came inside, Sakura was already waiting for them after hearing the short conversation.

"I am Sakura, what can I do for you?" she asked. Her voice slightly quivering, not knowing the cause of this sudden visit.

"You have written in the registration that you are a teacher, right Ms. Kinomoto?" one guard asked.

"Yes, why?"

"The adviser of the general wants to speak to you. You need to come with us" they just replied. As they started to take Sakura with them, Tomoyo protested, "You have to take me too!".

"No, back up miss, we don't want any trouble with you" the replied a little bit harshly; but Tomoyo was persistent, she tried to take off the hands of one soldier from Sakura and because of that she was pushed aside.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Tomoyo" said Sakura worried for Tomoyo's sake.

"But Kura, we don't know what will happened if they take you" replied Tomoyo.

"I'll be back, I promise. Take care of Grandmother and Kumiko, they will need you more than I do." said Sakura reassuringly.

"Okay, but promise me you'll return" said Tomoyo.

"Of course" said Sakura and smiled at her best friend and cousin; "let's go now" she told the guards.

Sakura was escorted by the guards to a small villa located at the back of the village. Sakura felt her fear rise up as they entered the villa, seeing guards almost everywhere. They stopped outside a door;

"I don't know what the trouble is for this one, but she is so fine and pretty" said on soldier.

With those words, Sakura's fear grew. "What do they want from me?" she asked herself, silently praying that this will just be nothing at all. Her thoughts were put to stop when the door opened and she was motioned to come inside… alone.

radiates power, his face and his grey eyes shows kindness and humility.

"Sit down Ms….. Kinomoto. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, adviser of General Li. I have read from your registration that you are one a teacher, is that right?"

"Hai"

"As you can see with this war, even if it's ugly, we still care for those people around us. And since you are here, I found a perfect thing for you to do. This village that we are now occupying has a lot of children, and maybe if you are interested, I can offer you to teach them. We don't want them to grow up not knowing something right?"

"Ano… if I may be so bold to say.. I think what you have in mind is good. But I think ending this war is still the best option if you are looking out for the interest of the people." said Sakura

"And who are you to say that?!" boomed a voice from behind the door.

Sakura turned around to see the where the voice came from.

Amber meets emerald, and time stood still for a little while, only to be broken by Eriol.

"General Li, this is Ms. Kinomoto. I asked her if she is willing to be a part of our teaching program in the village."

"Hmmm. Does she have qualifications? Or is she just some girl who thinks she knows everything?" asked General Li.

"She has everything, don't worry" replied Eriol.

"You may now go back to the village Ms. Kinomoto. I will call for you again soon."

And with that Sakura left, fuming with anger to the General who seems to belittle her.

++++ will be updating again soon.


End file.
